Victim
by R5AAFan
Summary: Ever heard of bullying? I bet you did. But did you ever do anything to stop it? I don't think so. To be honest, I didn't either. This is my way to help victims of bullying. Read Ally's story. This might change your whole view of bullying. *Part of project beautiful* *Important A/N at the end*


**Hey! This is a one-shot against bullying, a part of Project Beautiful. I saw it from BTRandAALoverXR5X's profile, so shout out to her!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Warning: I'm a sucker for happy endings ;)**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Their words are taking over my head. Every insults. Every names. All echoing inside my head.

_What are you even doing here?_

_You're just a waste of space...  
A waste of air._

_No one wants you._

_Go burn in hell._

_You're such a loser._

_Hey, there's the nerd again._

_Poor thing, she doesn't have any friends._

_I bet her only friends only pity her._

_Have you heard? Her mom killed herself. I bet she couldn't stand her daughter being a... that._

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" I yell and cover my ears with my hands, tears falling from my eyes. Why won't this stop? What did I ever do to them? Don't they know how my life is already hard? I don't need them to make it worst!

I groan and get myself out of bed, looking through my drawer when I find what I'm looking for: my pocket knife. I take it and just as I'm about to cut my wrist, a strong hand grabs the knife, pulling it out of my hands.

"No! I'm not letting you do this!" Austin tells me. Austin is one of my only friends, beside Trish and Dez. I've known him since I was fourteen, so two years ago. A month after my mom died.

"Austin, give me this knife!" I shout at him, trying to get it back.

"No! I won't let you cut yourself!" He shouts back.

"Austin, give it! NOW!"

"No! Never! You can't do that to yourself, Ally!"

"Their voices! They're in my head! It's the only way to make them stop!"

"No it's not!" He argues. I groan and run to the bathroom. I hear him follow me. "What are you looking for?" I don't answer him. I keep looking until I find the pills. I want to die. It'll end everything. "Ally, no!" He yells.

"Ugh! This won't open!" I groan, trying to get the cap off.

"No!" He shouts and takes the bottle, but I manage to keep it in my hands.

"No! Let it go! I need those!" I yell at him. My dad's gone for the weekend, it's the perfect opportunity to do this! I bet no one will miss me, anyway!

"No, you don't! Give it to me, Ally!" He exclaims. Suddenly, the cap comes off and the pills spread on the floor.

"No!" I'm about to take them from the floor when he pulls me back, stopping me from even touching them. "Let me go! Let me go!" I yell at him. He doesn't listen and picks me up, taking me back to my room. He shuts the door and puts me down. I start hitting him. He lets me. "I want to die, Austin! Let me die! I'm already dead inside, anyway!"

"Shh..." He pulls me closer, hugging me. I stop hitting him and start crying in his chest. He doesn't talk. He doesn't need to. He just holds me. And that's exactly what I need.

"Why are you still with me? I'm a worthless piece of sh-" He cuts me off.

"Allyson Marie Dawson, don't you _dare_ finishing that sentence!" He tells me, almost yelling, pulling away from the hug.

"It's true." I weakly state. I hate it when he yells at me.

"No, it's not. Ally, you're beautiful, smart, and everything a girl would want to be and everything a guy would want in a girl." He tells me.

_'Then, why don't you like me as much as I like you?'_ I want to ask him. But of course I don't. Okay, fine, you caught me. I have a crush on Austin. But he'll never feel the same way. I'm just me. I'm worthless. I don't even know why he's still with me. I'm a loser.

"No, I'm not. I'm ugly, awkward, a loser, a nerd, a-"

"Ally! Stop it! Stop taking yourself down!"

"Why?! I'm just stating the truth!"

"No, you're not!"

"Seriously, Austin, why did you stay with me? You could've went with the populars when you had the opportunity to ditch me. But you didn't. Why?"

He pulls me back into our previous hug. "Because you're my best friend. Because you're what matters the most to me. Because no one could ever replace you. Because... Because I-I..." He stutters.

"Because you what?"

"Because I love you."

I freeze in his arms. Did he just say what I think he just said? No, it can't be true. Austin would never like me like that!

"Ally? Please talk to me." He begs me nervously.

"I-I..." I stutter.

He sighs sadly. "I knew I shouldn't have told you. You obviously don't like me back, and-" I cut him off. By the only thing I thought I'd never do.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

She kissed me! Ally Dawson just kissed me, Austin Moon! _Okay, Austin... Don't freak out and just kiss her back._

And that's what I do. I gladly do.

Pulling away, I seem to come back to reality. Does that mean she likes me back?

"So... What does that mean?" I ask her.

"I think you know exactly what it meant." She tells me, looking straight in my eyes.

I nod and smile. "I think I do."

She smiles back and hugs me. "I love you. I know it may be too soon, but-"

I cut her off. "I love you too. Will you be my girlfriend?"

She nods against my chest. "Yes."

"But please promise me to never think about committing suicide ever again." I tell her strictly.

"I'll try. But if I do, I'll have a reason to keep myself from doing it."

"What's that?"

"You."

* * *

The next day...

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Well, well, well, if this isn't Slutty Dorkson." Kira smirks as I walk through the school's doors. I just look down and keep walking. _Don't let her get to you, you promised to Austin._

I think about the scissors I have in my locker. No, I promised Austin I would stop. And I will.

"Hey, Dorkson, did you think about joining your mom, last night?" A guy, Ethan, asks me.

Suddenly, the scissors idea seems so tempting.

"I bet your mom wouldn't be happy to see you, and you know that. That's why you didn't kill yourself already." Cassidy tells me.

Oh, dear scissors. I reach my locker, and a bunch of hate notes fall out of it. I pick up one.

_'Go die in hell, no one wants you here, anyway.'_

I let out an angry sigh and wipe the tears from my cheeks. I take my scissors and run to the bathroom. I lock myself into a stall and take the scissors to my wrist.

**Trish's P.O.V.**

I'm about to go see Ally at her locker when I see her running to the bathroom with a pair of scissors. Oh, no...

I run after her and knock on the only locked door.

"Ally, I know you're in there! Please don't do this." I beg her.

"Trish? Leave me alone!"

"No! Don't cut yourself. Please."

"I need to. It makes the pain go away."

"No, it just makes the pain go somewhere else. If they see your cuts, they'll know they got what they wanted. They succeeded to break you."

"You don't understand, Trish. They alreay know they broke me. But they keep doing it anyway. I'm worthless. No one will care if I die."

"I will. Dez will. Your family will." I point out. "_Austin_ will."

**Ally's P.O.V.**

She had to point Austin out, didn't she?

I sigh and pull the scissors away from my wrist (and it's three fresh cuts). I open the door, just as Austin and Dez barge in the bathroom.

"What are you two doing? In the _girls'_ bathroom?" I ask them.

"We saw Trish running after you here, but we decided we should wait." Dez explains as Austin pulls me in the most tight hug ever.

"When neither of you were coming out, we thought something bad had happenned." Austin finishes, hugging me even tighter (if that's even possible).

"Austin... can't... breathe." I choke out.

He releases me. "Oops, sorry." I shake my head and hug him again, just not as tight, this time. He sighs. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Now, I'll take these." Trish says, taking the pair of scissors from my hand.

Austin pulls away from the hug. "Show me your wrist." I shake my head in fear. "Ally, show me your wrist." I shake my head again.

"Ally, we just want to help you. Now, show him your wrist." Dez tells me. Wow, this is the only time I've ever seen him so serious! I sigh and place my wrist in Austin's hand.

He sighs. I look down. I know he's disappointed. "I'm sorry." I choke out as tears start forming in my eyes.

"You don't have to be sorry. But please tell me you'll try to stop. I'll do my best to protect you, but please say you'll at least try to stop."

I sigh and nod. "I promise. For real, this time."

* * *

Three weeks later...

I just got out of the hospital. When my dad had found out about my suicidal thoughts, he immediately put me in a hospital. I had to consult a therapist everyday. I could only see my friends and my dad an hour a day. I missed them. I'm starting at a new school, tomorrow. My friends are going with me, worried about leaving me alone. _'It wouldn't be the same without you'_ were their words, but I know they're worried.

But I'm not. The bullying's over, the suicidal thoughts are gone, I have my friends with me, and most importantly Austin, my boyfriend. The boy who saved my life. I couldn't be more grateful. He saved me from myself. And now, being happy isn't a dream of mine, anymore. Because my dream came true.

* * *

**The end.**

**Now, time for serious talk. I didn't write this for fun. This one-shot has an important message behind it. Stopping bullying.**

**Trust me, I know what I'm talking about. There was this girl, in my school. Most people thought of her as a freak. I know, they told me. I won't tell you how to keep her identity as secret as possible, but I learned she had suicidal thoughts. She told me what she thought of herself. That changed the entire view I had about bullying.**

**You may think your insults don't get to people. But they do. Once again, I know what I'm talking about. A lot of people think of me as unbreakable. I'm not. I just learned to hide my emotions. Most people, just like me, built their walls, and wear a mask everyday to hide their story.**

**So, please help those people. Start talking to 'the outcasts'. They might be the truest friends you'll ever have. Help them. Help stopping bullying.**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


End file.
